our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Waves To the Final Three
This is the 14 episode of Total Drama Underdogs that aired on the 29th of March 2014,Bridgette cameoed! and the final 5 took a boat race to Long Island. Plots Owen was feeling sick so Sierra helped him. This sort of creeped him out a bit. She used her phone. Meanwhile Jo sneaks into the hotel and her and Zoey talks stariges. Now that Sadie is finally gone it left Trent alone. Zoey saw him as the wildcard and thought they should add him to the alliance but Jo was thinking since he is a challenge hog that they vote him off now, also thinking that Sierra and Owen are weak. They all go down to the lobby where Chris McLean tells them about the challenge. They have to run a half a miles to gave some boats. The twist is there are two moter boats, two sails boats and a raft and one of the moters boats don't work. Jo and Owen gets an early lead with Zoey and Sierra right behind. Zoey gets ahead and Jo and Owen talks about forming an alliance to vote off Trent. Owen wasn't sure about being in a final four with four chicks. Zoey and Jo gets into a motorboats and Sierra Jumps in the sailboat getting an early lead. Owen also gets into a motor boat, but not before singling Jo that's he thinking about it. Jo and Owen both go while Zoey's motorboat runs out of gas. Chefs laughs at her. Owen gets paddles and begins. Trent comes late and is force to go in the raft, where he floats since Zoey rooms the paddles. Zoey laughs at him in the Confessional broth while Trent thinks his lucky steak is over. Sierra gets to the first checkpoint and gets a Map as a reward, Bridgette who is out surfing gives Sierra her's map and catches a nearly wave to shore. Jo catches up but gets nothing. She gets board thinking she is Cleary going to win and fishes. Meanwhile the wave affects everyone else negatively. It's makes Zoey lose a paddle and knocking Trent off of his rafts where he struggles to get back up. Fang comes out of one of the waves and chases Owen. As Bridgette reaches the shore she tells Chris it was fun but she has to get back to her's boyfriend Alejandro. Owen who swimming away from a fangs gets an idea from Jo who is catches one of Sadie's old boots. Owen asked Jo to pass her the reels. She does in favor for the alliance and Owen catches a fish and use it as bit to get fang to ride him to the Finsh. Jo and Owen speeds up in a race getting a head of Sierra nocking off on of her's sails. She uses her skills to fixs it and ties to get to the Finish. Jo and Owen easily a out to the finale but a quick wave pushes Owen bearly ahead of Jo winning by a nose. Sierra comes in third as the three waits for Zoey and Trent. The screen skips to a condetince Jo in the confessional talking about how she going to the final three. The contestants votes. Chris gives a twist saying it is a double. One person got three votes while an other got two. Zoey got the first penny safe with zero votes, Owen also got a penny for wining. In the bottom three Chris says who got more votes as that was Trent with three. Jo and Sierra are dramtily waiting. Jo gots the final marshmallow and takes a photo of the taxi of shame as she hops in with Trent. Jo, Zoey, and Owen stands in fount of the skyscrapers as the episode ends with there sterotypes appearing behind them and big sign saying who your gonna root for. Trivia *First Double of the season *This marks the first time Jo and Zoey outranked Trent and Sierra *This marks the first time since A Push in the Race that there where more seconed gens contestants then first Gen. * Bridgette marks the fourth cameo this season and the second to not have to do with the challenge, and the first to not appear in a Taxi Of Shame. *This the second time the person with the idol is emailted the episode after they used it. **The only exception is Lindsay who left in the episode she used it. Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:TDU Episodes